


Small Bump

by ThenameisDena



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisDena/pseuds/ThenameisDena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where certain men can become pregnant (known as carriers).</p><p>Aidan becomes pregnant and his whole life turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first mpreg fic so don't be harsh on me please.
> 
> The idea came to me when I was listening to Small Bump by Ed Sheeran (if you haven't listen to it, you should!)

Aidan woke up with a nauseating pain in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach to try and soothe the pain but if anything it made it worse. He dragged himself from the bed,the moment he was standing he could feel it in his throat.

"Jesus" he mumbled as he ran to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth, he just about made it to the toilet when all of a sudden he was vomiting. He was leaning on his forearm,breathing heavily with cold beads of sweat on the tip of his nose.

He sat up and leaned against the cold tiled wall and sighed.

"Must have been something I had last night" he thought to himself. He wiped his mouth with a tissue, pulled himself up off the ground, holding on to the toilet bowl for support. 

He walked to the kitchen and stood at the sink bracing himself on the counter top. This wasn't normal, last night he was fine, he was enjoying a meal with his friends and went to sleep sober so he can't blame the alcohol this time. He filled the glass to the brim with water and drank it  like his life was depending on it. The sweat started to form on his forehead again and that sick feeling was washing over his weak body.

"Not again", he said making his way to the bathroom, hugging his stomach. He emptied his stomach once more, praying that this would be the last time.

He got showered and dressed but he skipped breakfast because he knew his stomach would not keep it down. The brunette decided to lie on the couch and watch morning tv, in this case, the chat show "Loose Women", today's topics are how to cope with the menopause and how the world could not cope without women. Aidan hated these shows but at the moment he couldn't really care, anything was better than lying up feeling sorry for himself. 

Just as Aidan was closing his eyes his phone rang out, bringing him back to reality. He reluctantly answered it.

"hello" he groaned.

"hey mate, how's it going? I was just wondering are you free today because I'm doing fuck all" said the voice that belonged to his close friend Russell.

"to be honest, I'm not in the mood to do anything. I'm just going to stay in" he said as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

Russell was one of Aidan's best friend so he knew when Aidan wasn't himself.

"you alright Aid?, do you have a hangover or something?", Russell questioned.

"I only had one drink. It must have been the prawns because I was vomiting all morning" his voice was gravelly from how dry his throat was. 

There was a short pause then a sigh could be heard coming from Russell.

"look mate, I'll be over in about 20 minutes, I'll bring the sausages and bacon. A good aul full English breakfast always does the trick for me when I'm under the weather" Russell stated.

"no really, I don't need care I'm-" before he could finish the line went dead.

Aidan groaned,swinging his legs so he was now sitting. He pushed himself off the couch,turned off the television and began to make the apartment look presentable. His iPhone rang out again but this time it was a message.

Aidan unlocked the phone to see James was the sender. It read " Well, just want to thank you for coming last night, I had a great one. We should plan another date with the lads soon. X" 

James always ended his texts with kisses, this made Aidan smile. He thought about a reply but his brain wasn't functioning properly so he took the lazy option saying "you're welcome, yeah just give me a date and I'll be there". 

He placed the phone down and continued to clean. The smell of the bleach made his stomach turn, the powerful smell filled the kitchen. 

"I won't be using that today." he said as he put the bleach container back into the cupboard. 

* * * *

Last night, all the dwarves got together before they all went there separate ways. They met up at a restaurant then after the meal they went to the local night club for drinks. 

Dean,Adam and Jed were at Aidan's apartment for pre-drinks. Dean kept his distance from Aidan, only engaging in conversation with Aidan when he had to. 

"what's going on between you two?" Adam asked Aidan. Aidan looked over from where he stood to see Dean and Jed sitting on the couch, Dean was laughing so hard he was clapping like a seal. Aidan smiled to himself unaware that Adam was still waiting for a reply.

"what do you mean?" he asked taking a sip from the beer can. 

"He found it hard to say hello to you when you opened the door earlier on. Did you have a fight? Adam was the mediator of the group, he hated when there were fights and would always try his best to mend the friendship. 

"nothing happened. No need to worry your little socks off!" Aidan's words were coming out slurred. 

Aidan put down the can on nearest counter and announced that they should leave now or they'll be late for dinner.

For the whole night Dean ignored Aidan, he sat the furthest away from Aidan at dinner, any further and he would have been sitting in the kitchen with the chef's. Did Dean hate him? Was this some sort of punishment for what "they" did?. Aidan didn't understand, the phrase "takes two to tango" came into mind. Dean was there that night aswell  , Dean was the one that made the first move and Aidan just gave into temptation, he let his heart rule his head. But he has no regrets unlike Dean. That night in question replays over and over again in Aidan's head. How tender Dean was, how he caressed every inch of Aidan's body, how he made Aidan scream out his name in ecstasy. 

Even at the nightclub, Dean chose to stand at the bar with Graham than sit in the booth with the rest of the gang. Aidan just sat in the corner eyeing up Dean every once in awhile. But Dean was kept busy by his admirers.

* * * *

Russell kept his promise. He arrived with a plastic bag full of hangover remedies. Russell use to be Aidan's flatmate so he had a key to let himself him.

"Aid, I'm home darling" Russell bellowed from the hallway.

Aidan rolled his eyes whilst scrubbing the kitchen counter. He really wasn't in the mood for Russell's antics today.

"I'm in the kitchen" he replied, wringing out the cloth into the sink.

Russell walked in just as Aidan was turning around and immediately  stopped dead like he seen a ghost. 

"Jesus Aidan,you look terrible" his voice filled with concern, placing the bag on the table he walked over to Aidan and placed his hands on Aidan's shoulder directing him to the bedroom, they got halfway when Aidan dug his heels into the carpet like a spoilt child who didn't get the pony.

"Look mate,I'm fine and I don't want to lie in bed all day" Aidan said spinning around to face his new nurse but Russell wasn't having any of it.

"You sir are going to bed and I'll be the doctor. Aidan, no offense but Jabba the Hut looks better than you at this present moment. Now get your Irish arse in bed" playfully slapping on the bum.

Russell had him tucked into bed with a hot water bottle and his worst nightmare was on the small screen at the foot of his bed, "Dr.Phil". Aidan must have dosed off because he woke up to the sound of Russell singing "Sex Bomb" in the kitchen. He groaned to himself pulling the covers over his head.

Next thing he knew Russell was sitting at the bottom of the bed with a bowl of salad and fresh orange juice.

"Just something light" he said handing Aidan the bowl, " so, how are you feeling now?"

Aidan hated to admit it but he did feel a bit better, " Better, my doctor was right" his mouth full of lettuce.

Russell smiled to himself, "you must have a great doctor then. But I will need the symptoms, I want to do research?" he explained taking out a pen and notepad from his back pocket.

"I woke up with a sick stomach, vomiting and cold sweats" he answered stuffing his face with the fresh salad, he was starving and his appetite was starting to come back. Russell nodded as he wrote down the symptoms then stood up leaving the glass of orange juice on the bedside table .

"I'm going to use your laptop if that's alright and I shall be back in about 15 minutes with my diagnosis Mr.Turner, in the meantime please enjoy the rest of your dinner and just relax." he left the room with that leaving Aidan to eat his dinner in peace. 

True to his word Russell returned with a page full with his writing. Aidan dragged himself in a sitting position.

"So doctor, will I ring the undertakers" Aidan weakly laughed trying to ignored the serious look painted on his friend's face.

He stopped laughing, "What's wrong? Is it really that bad?".

Russell sat on the bed beside the Irishman, folding the piece of paper in half and placing in it his lap. 

"okay" he composed himself by taking in a big breath and letting it out, "Aidan. You know I'm not a doctor but sometimes the Internet can be just as good. I typed in the symptoms you had into google and..."

There was an awkward pause. Aidan raised his eyebrows,  
"and what?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I did more research and it can happen to a minority of men" he stated. But paused to let that sink in.

"well go on, tell me. Don't fucking keep me waiting" the patient was starting to get impatient now. 

"you could be...... with child" Russell whispered the last two words. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"this is a joke, right?, come on quit the messing", Aidan laughed but Russell's face didn't change.

Russell unfolded the page and began to read while Aidan just sat there with his mouth open in shock.

"It said that 1 in every 100,000 men is a "carrier" which means you can bare a child. Most of them that carry this gene don't even know they have it because they don't have a cycle like women." he read slowly but was interrupted by the listener.

"is that it or is there more bullshit, you're actually taking this whole baby thing seriously" Aidan's voice was verging on shouting.

"I'm a man Russell and when I learnt biology in school, only women could have babies so don't try and tell me I'm some genetic freak. I can't believe you actually thought that I, a male, could be fucking pregnant" he was now up from the bed and pacing across the bedroom, scratching his head in frustration.

"Maybe if you sit down and just breath because I know it's alot to take in but I could book you an appointment to get checked out" he said hoping he didn't say too much.

"to get checked out" the brunette repeated, "I'm not riddled with a disease Russell and I'm certainly not pregnant. Now please just leave, you did enough damage for today" he gestured to the door.

Russell stood and walked over to Aidan, "I'm only trying to help but obviously you don't want it. Oh and I think a "thank you" would be nice".

"for what?!" he surprised himself with the sudden outburst. Russell threw him a look of disappointment.

"Sometimes you can be so selfish Aidan"

"I'm sorry, it's been an eventful day and I'm finding it hard to accept that I might be preg-"

Russell pushed by Aidan. Aidan let out a sigh when the front door was banged shut. He sat on the end of the bed resting his head in his hands. He sat there for 10 minutes when he decided that he's going to take Russell's advice and book an appointment at the doctors so he could prove that he's not pregnant.

* * * * 

He woke the next morning with the same feeling in his stomach but not as bad as the morning before. His appointment was at 10 a.m.. He would like to have had company because him and doctors didn't mix well. He had bad experience with them when he was younger,when he was six he had a bad dose of the chicken pox and let's just say the doctor he had wasn't the best with children and then at the age of twelve he witnessed his grandmother being told bad news in the doctor's office. 

The sun was shining with a light breeze that blew cold air onto Aidan's face as he stood on the street, he contemplated whether to walk or catch the bus, he took the option of walking so he could think about his current situation and sometimes the bus can be a nightmare. Whenever Aidan would take the bus he would either get stuck beside a child who likes to stare or a person who feels like it is there mission to tell strangers their life stories.

As he walked through the park, he was met by a man pushing a pram, as the man passed he smiled at Aidan as if he knew Aidan's current predicament. Maybe he did, maybe that man was also a carrier or maybe it's written all over Aidan's face. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around his abdomen and kept walking with his head down for the rest of the journey.

Eventually he reached the clinic with a few minutes to spare, he took his seat in the waiting room . The room was full to capacity with children, to his left there was a woman with a child sitting on each knee bouncing them up and down and begging them to stop crying, to his right a boy was holding a sick bag to his mouth while his father rubbed circles on his back and across the way from him there was a women shouting at her children who were running around the room pretending to be airplanes. Aidan closed his eyes hoping this was just a bad dream. If he was "with child" as Russell put it, he would have to deal with children like this. Aidan never thought about having children, he was one of those people that would rather be uncles and aunties than having their own children.

"Mr.Turner, Dr.Hughes will see you now". Aidan gathered himself and walked through the doors that lead him to a long corridor with doors on each side with doctors names on them. He kept walking until he saw Dr.Hughes door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door once and waited.

"Come in". Aidan slowly opened the door to reveal Dr.Hughes sitting at her desk, she smiled and pointed to the chair infront of her desk. He returned the smiled and sat down.

"So, Mr.Turner. How can I help you?" she questioned bringing his file up on the computer screen.

"Well...I..I need you to check me"

"What's the problem?." she looked confused.

"It's stupid but my friend thinks I'm........pregnant and I want to prove him wrong" he looked up waiting for her to laugh but she didn't she just nodded and stood.

"Ok, would you like to lie on the bed over there and take your jumper off and I'll get the ultrasound ready",again with the smile.

Aidan lay on the cold hard bed placing his hands on his stomach, he stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath when Dr.Hughes pulled her stool to his bedside. She wrote something on a notepad then reached to the shelf beside the bed to retrieve the gel.

"Now,this is going to be cold but just relax" she placed her gloved hand on his forearm momentarily.

She pressed the transducer onto his belly making Aidan hiss. He turned his head away from the screen, he didn't want to see the outcome. She moved the transducer across his flat stomach whilst looking at the screen, the moving stopped and in the corner of his eye he could see that smile again but showing more teeth this time.

"Well Mr.Turner, congratulations you are a carrier and you're pregnant" she said as she pointed to the screen where a small black circle could be seen.  
"Can you see it?, it's that black circle, right there. You're a week gone" she turned to Aidan expecting to see a smile but Aidan was staring at the screen with the look of fear across his face.

"Can I go...please. I have to get out of here", he quickly wiped the gel off his stomach, pulled his jumper on and made a quick exit.

Dr. Hughes chased after him trying to get him to stop, " Mr.Turner, I'm here to help. Please stop." but it had fallen on deaf ears because Aidan pushed the doors to the waiting room open and walked out of the clinic avoiding the stares from the on lookers.

When he reached his apartment, he opened the door and slammed it behind him. He leaned against it and the tears started to flow uncontrollably. How could he let this happen?. The next thing that came to his mind was to confess or to terminate it and carry on as if nothing happened.

He pulled himself up off the floor and wiped his tears off with the back of his hands. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he was still sobbing. The brunette made his way to the bathroom to get some tissues when he caught a glimpse of himself in the large mirror in the hallway. Staring back at him was a man with red rimmed eyes from crying and runny nose. He didn't like his reflection, it showed just how fragile he is, how can he raise a child like this?. 

He put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, taking out his phone from his trouser pocket. He unlocked the phone and started to dial a number but stopped at the last digit.

"what am I doing?" he asked himself. He erased the number and sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.By now the tears had subsided and it was time to tell the other parent of the baby growing inside of him.  
With one hand on his belly, he typed out a message saying "We need to talk, it's urgent.". His finger hovered over the send button but he plucked up the courage and sent it.

Aidan decided he wasn't going to sit around waiting for a reply, he was going to keep busy, keep his mind occupied with something, anything. 

It was 4 p.m. when he got the long awaited reply. He lay in bed watching "Indiana Jones", he always had a soft spot for Indie. The annoying text alert rang out causing Aidan to jump. "it's just like ripping a band aid off" he thought. So he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. The message read, "Ok. I'm in your area at the moment so I'll call up in awhile but I can't stay I've an early start tomorrow."

Aidan didn't feel the need to reply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang. Aidan muted the television and dragged himself out of bed and picked up the jacket that had be discarded on the floor some time back and put it on him, he ran his fingers through his hair to make himself look presentable, "I can do this. I can do this" he mumbled to himself. What was he thinking, of course he can do this, they are two grown men and this is the 21st century so anything can happen even if it goes against nature. The walk to the door felt like the walk to the electric chair and he felt the butterflies in his stomach and the lump in his throat start to grow. After what felt like an eternity, he reached the door but paused to collect himself and breath one last time because it could be his last. He turned the handle and pull the door open revealing the expected guest who had his back turned to the door. Aidan coughed to get his attention. The visitor turned with a look on his face as if he had being caught looking at dirty magazines.

"Oh Hi." he said.

"Hi. Come on in" Aidan stood back to let him in, feigning a smile. The guest walked by Aidan and stopped in the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

"So... you wanted to talk to me?", he seemed annoyed that Aidan had interrupted his day but little does he know Aidan will be interrupting his life from now on. The brunette nodded and gestured to the other male to follow him into the kitchen. The guest just stood in the kitchen impatiently waiting for Aidan to talk. Aidan stood at the sink with a glass of water, his hands shaking from nerves. There was an awkward silence when eventually the man spoke.

"Look Aidan, I haven't got all night. I have a busy day tomorrow and I should be at home getting prepared not here standing in your kitchen looking at each other with blank stares. If this is about that night I don't fucking -"

"I'm pregnant Dean." he blurted out. This wasn't the plan, the plan was that he would sit Dean down and talk then when he felt it was ready he would tell him. Dean's face contorted into different emotions from shock to angry. Aidan hung his head in shame because he knew what was coming. Dean took in a deep breath and laughed in disbelief.

"What the fuck. Is this some sort of sick joke Aidan?" he shouted, stepping forward making the brunette wince. Dean clenched and unclenched his fists and gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white, he looked over to Aidan with anger his eyes. "Did the cat get your tongue?. Speak to me!".

"I'm a carrier and it means I can get pregnant and believe me I'm finding it hard to digest aswell but it's true. I got a scan and-"

"You are bullshitting me, aren't you?" his Kiwi accent coming out strong.

"Unfortunately not, I didn't want this to happen." the brunette lifted his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Dean."

The silence returned, Dean sighed and stared at Aidan as if he was going to say something but became speechless. Aidan dared to step closer.

"We should sit down and talk about this. I know you don't want anything to do with me but at least let me explain and then you can run out that door and never look back because I would do the same if I was in your shoes" he spoke the truth which made Dean look up. Aidan lead Dean to the sofa where Aidan sat on one end while Dean chose to sit at the other end tapping his foot on the floor. The brunette inched closer but stopped when he saw Dean clenching his fists as if to say "stay back". 

"Dean. I understand why you are angry but this isn't going to go away any time soon unless I..." Aidan couldn't even say it out loud. He continued " I got sick one morning and I thought it was just food poisoning but it happened again and my friend researched my symptoms and.."

"So you're friend said you are pregnant?." Dean asked looking down at the floor not wanting to look at Aidan.

"Yeah and I didn't believe him but I took his advice and went to the doctors this morning to get a scan and..... I'm pregnant."

Dean shook his head and let out a laugh "So let me get this story straight, you are a pregnant man and that" he points to Aidan's stomach but still doesn't look at him "is my child."

"Yes. I can show you my scan?" he got up and walked into his bedroom leaving Dean alone. He retrieved the photo and came back into the living room to find Dean standing over by the window looking out at the London city lights. For a split second he looked peaceful and even smiled, highlighting the dimples. But that all vanished when Aidan approached him with the photo in his hand. For the first time since he found out, Dean looked at Aidan then looked down at the photo and gently took it out of Aidan's grasp. He looked at it and there it was again, that subtle smile.

"That's....that's my child?" he asked looking at Aidan with raised eyebrows. Aidan nodded in response, he didn't want to ruin the moment with his words.

"I....I....I have to go", Aidan wasn't expecting this, he thought Dean had finally accepted it and they would hug and kiss like it was the best thing that has ever happened but Dean handed back the photo and made a quick exit leaving Aidan looking after him, the door banged and Aidan was again left on his own. 

So did this mean Dean was going to stay in London or was he still hopping on the first flight home to New Zealand?. Aidan contemplated on phoning Dean to ask this question but then thought Dean would probably want some alone time since he did find out he was going to be a father.

* * * *

That night in question was the night Ian invited all The Hobbit gang around to his place. The atmosphere was buzzing and the alcohol was flowing. Aidan was the last one to arrive or as he likes to say "fashionably late", he knocked on the door and was greeted by an inebriated Ian.

"Do come in, young chap. Oh and you brought my favourite wine... Moscato d'Asti" he grabbed the wine from Aidan and pulled him inside by his sleeve. He lead Aidan into the dining room where the dwarf gang were chatting and becoming intoxicated. When there was free alcohol being served you could be certain the dwarves would be hanging around. Ian raised his hand and gained the groups attention, the room went quiet.

"Our final warrior has arrived so let the festivities begin" and with that, the room erupted with chatter and laughter. Aidan walked over to the mini bar and took a can of Bulmers, looking around as he opened it and took a long swig from it. He stood there looking like the nerdy kid at a school ball who didn't bring a date tapping his foot. 

"Guess who?" hands covered Aidan's eyes.

"Well with an accent like that and the smell of that horrible cologne it could only be the one and only Deano." Aidan was correct and Dean spun him around.

"Hey..this aftershave was expensive and I never hear any of the girls complaining". Dean was obviously drunk because he had one of those cocktail umbrella's on each ear and the smell of alcohol in his breath would kill an ox.

"That's because they don't exist" Aidan was chuffed with himself because he never has any good comebacks but he had to admit he was like that one. Dean made a face but change the topic before Aidan thought of another comeback.

"So...what do you think of this party?. Pretty good isn't it. You missed Martin and Richard doing karaoke, it was fucking awesome." he smiled to himself.

"I just arrived. I'd say that was a sight you'll never erase." 

"Yeah yeah....do you wanna another beer?" Dean asked whilst opening a can.

"Don't you think you had enough for one night. You can barely stand up." Aidan questioned.

"Sorry mother...but..but...I'm a big boy now and you can't tell me what to.... do" and with that he staggered off over to James and Andy.

The party was in full swing and Aidan had downed three more cans of Bulmers. Everyone was having a good time, they were having another karaoke session, this time Stephen and Jed were singing their own version of "Summer Nights" by Grease. Ian was dancing around the coffee table with a feathered scarf draped around his neck. Adam was impersonating a monkey for some strange reason and Mark is singing " Proud Mary" at the top of his lungs trying to out do the singing duet and failing. Aidan is sober enough to be able to hold a conversation without slurring his words so himself and Richard and talking about the recent events in the soccer calender when Aidan spots Dean coming out from the bathroom under the stairs looking pale and disorientated.

"Richard...I'm sorry but can I stop you there and pick up from were we stopped later on it's just that something has caught my eye." he excused himself and wandered off, not waiting for a reply.

He finds Dean sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of vodka and a packet of dorito's. He looked a mess, his blue shirt was stained and his hair looked as if he was dragged through a bush backwards. He noticed Aidan coming in and immediately stopped eating and stood up, too quickly as his head began to spin.

"woah...there's my bro..bro..brother. you are taller in real life my friend" he through his arm around Aidan and weakly hugged him.

"I think you should lie down Dean, you don't look too good" Aidan propositioned, helping Dean to sit back down.

"I'm fine Aid. I pro..promise" he smiled at Aidan then playfully winked.

"No you are not..I'll ring a taxi for you and you can -"

"No no no no....don't do that I want to talk to you then I'll be fine. Just let me sit down here for awhile and I'll be sober in about ten minutes" he placed his hand on Aidan's shoulder pulling him down to eye level with Dean. Dean was staring at him then sighed.

"Aidan..... I must say.....you are looking well tonight." he placed his hands on either side of Aidan's face. "I never told you this...because I thought...I thought....you would laugh." 

"Tell me what?"

"That you are a handsome Irish bugger." Dean pressed his forehead against Aidan's. Aidan knew where this was going and honestly he wanted to go there but not when Dean was in this state. Dean made the first move, their lips met for a brief moment then Aidan pulled back.

"Dean..you're drunk." he held Dean's face. But Dean leaned forward and captured Aidan lips again but this time he slipped his tongue in and Aidan responded. The kiss became heated and Dean was trying to stand up and not let go of Aidan at the same time but when you are as drunk as he is it's very hard to multitask. They separated and Dean grabbed Aidan's hand and lead him to the stairs. At this stage Aidan was thinking straight, he wanted this since the first time he met Dean on set but he wasn't sure if Dean felt the same but know his question has being answered.

Together they searched for an empty room, they came across one at the bottom of the hallway. Dean started to unbutton his shirt and take off his belt whilst passionately kissing Aidan, groaning as Aidan sucked his neck. Downstairs the party was still going, unbeknownst to the on-goings upstairs. The room was filled with the sound of labored breathing with an occasional moan. Aidan kept stepping back until the back of his knees hit the bed, he fell onto the bed with Dean on top of him. The room was in complete darkness but Aidan could make out the outline of Dean and could feel Dean's member rubbing against his thigh, his slipped his fingers around Dean's trousers and pulled them down along with the boxers unleashing Dean's member. Dean hissed with pleasure as Aidan wrapped his cold hands around Dean's cock,he started to pump which Dean rewarded with a moan. Surprisingly, Dean pulled away and started to take off Aidan's trousers, when he did he threw them behind him then began to take off Aidan's boxers.

"Roll over" he whispered, Aidan didn't take him seriously so he reached for Dean's cock again but Dean grabbed his hips and turned him over himself.

"Dean. I don't think we should do th-" Aidan protested even though somewhere in the back of mind he wanted this to wanted. Dean grunted.

"Shit... I've no lube.I'll just have to use my spit" Dean exclaimed. This was definitely not the way Aidan pictured his first time with Dean to be like, face down arse up and Dean using spit as lube.

At this stage, the brunette just closed his eyes and pictured his perfect scenario when in reality Dean was covering his cock with his own spit. Without warning Dean pushed his cock into Aidan making him cry out in pain, "fuck Dean." Dean stopped halfway to let Aidan adjust then continued to press. For the first few thrusts Aidan felt nothing but pain but when Dean quickened the pace he started to enjoy the burning sensation. Now the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

Dean groaned as he pulled out and with a quick roll of the hips he pressed in. The thrusting was short lived when Dean came with Aidan's name on his lips which cause Aidan to come. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Aidan, pressing Aidan further down into the mattress, Aidan pushed Dean off of him and grabbed a towel from the en-suite to clean himself with. Dean just lay there, breathing heavily.

"Christ, that was good Aidan. But this stays between me and you alright?."

Aidan nodded and started to dress himself while conjuring up a story as to why the two of them were absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. It's 1 a.m. here in Ireland but for those who are following this fic I will try and update frequently. Hopefully my college won't effect me that much. I'm filming a short film next week for an assignment so my next update might be a short one aswell.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank you those who have read it and left kudos. I really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

* * * *

When you are in deep thought everything looks interesting, for Aidan it was the ceiling. It was the morning after the confession and Aidan was still confused by Dean's action. Dean's flight is scheduled to depart at 11a.m., Aidan glanced at the alarm on the bedside table, it read 10:15 a.m.. He imagined Dean would be sitting in the departing lounge trying to forget what Aidan told him, atleast Dean could escape, he could just jump on a plane and never look back unlike Aidan who is stuck with this for the rest of his life. Aidan stayed in bed until noon eating cold lasagna watching re-runs of "How I met your mother". 

"If only it was a nice story. Maybe when you are twenty one." he spoke to his belly. For once he accepted that this was happening and that a baby was growing inside of him. Aidan thought of Dean again, wondering where in the world is he or is he asleep, dreaming of the future that doesn't contain Aidan and the unborn. 

"Well I better get up. The grocery shopping isn't going to do itself." again he spoke to his belly. He threw his legs out of bed then pushed himself off switching off the television. The apartment was dead quiet, only the low humming of the fridge and the distant sound of cars coming from outside could be heard. It was peaceful but the brunette wondered what it will be like in nine months time, probably mayhem. 

He was showered and dressed within the half hour and was walking to the nearest supermarket. His neighbourhood was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday morning, everybody was toing and froing, the world just carried on as Aidan suffered, to be honest Aidan was starting to come to terms with the pregnancy, he even smiled when a woman with a newborn accidentally bumped into his shin with a pram. She apologized twice and scurried off.

He made his way to Tesco, grabbed a trolley, and began shopping. Aidan doesn't believe in lists so if he sees something he likes it goes in the trolley. The  trolley load consisted of four tubs of ice cream, large packet of crisps and marshmallows along with other high calorie items. The cashier looked at him as if he had grown an extra head when paying for it at the checkout.

Once he got home, he unpacked the groceries and slipped into sweatpants and a large hoodie. He curled up on the sofa with the cookie dough ice cream watching a programme he had no interest in. "This is the life" he thought to himself, Aidan loved having lazy days but these lazy days will be coming to an end, in nine months he will have another person to look after and he'll probably be running about the place like a headless chicken. 

He was licking the melting ice cream off the spoon when his phone rang out telling him he received a message. Could it be from Dean?, maybe Dean wants to apologize for the way he acted?, or maybe he came to a decision to rip Aidan out from his life and carry on?. Aidan didn't want to think much about the last idea. He loved and will always love Dean, even if Dean hated him Aidan will always be there for him if he ever needed him, of course it was naïve but Aidan loved that man since he first opened his mouth.

Aidan threw the spoon into the empty tub and reached for the phone, he took a deep breath and unlocked the phone to see the sender, he sighed and frowned, it was Russell. It wasn't that he didn't want it to be Russell but he was expecting and hoped it to be Dean.The message read,"Hi. You busy? We should meet up and chat."

Aidan took his time to reply because he would prefer to stay at home in his own comforts but he also wanted to apologize to Russell for acting like a jerk.

He replied, "You can come over to my house, I bought ice cream and marshmallows!". He knew that when he mentioned marshmallows, Russell would be at his door in a flash, when they lived together they would have movie nights and act like teenage girls at a sleepover but of course this secret never left the apartment. He wondered if Russell is still mad at him but then again it's Russell we're talking about he can't stay mad for too long, it's just not him.

Aidan had moved from the couch to the kitchen table, the laptop hummed as he searched for videos describing carriers and the birthing process when he hears Russell entering the apartment he quickly closed the tab and pretended he was looking at soccer highlights.

Russell padded into the kitchen carrying a six pack, "Heyho, how's it hanging?", he beamed. Okay, so he definitely wasn't angry with Aidan. Aidan smiled in response. Russell continued, "I have one thing to say then we'll start on the cans-".

"But Russ I can't have alcohol..I'm sort of...you know", pointing at his stomach,"pregnant."

"well then, that's more beer for me" he laughed but the laughing was short lived, "Like I was saying, I think we should just forget the past and act like it never happened. Sounds like a plan?". Aidan nodded in agreement pushing himself off the chair, in a few months time getting out of the chair will be a challenge and hopefully he'll have someone there to pull him up. Hoping that person will be that Kiwi prick he loves.

As the night went on they talked about everything and anything whilst devouring the remainder of the ice cream, one large pizza and the bag of marshmallows. Russell is always there when Aidan needs someone, when Aidan was filming in New Zealand and suffering from homesick Russell would skype him every weekend to fill him in on the gossip at home. He couldn't ask for a better friend. 

Before they knew it, it was 1:30 a.m., you know what they say time flies when you're having fun, Russell wanted to walk or in his case stagger home but Aidan was having none of it so he offered to ring a taxi, knowing he'd get home safely helped him to sleep at night.

Aidan wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, helping him to the door, speaking words of encouragement like "you're nearly there" and "just one more step".

Finally they made it to the front door of his apartment block and Russell gave his Irish buddy a long meaningful hug then released him, "I love you Aid and I'll be here if you or you're little friend in there every need me" he was making monkey faces at Aidan's belly. "Thanks. But I might get you to sign a contract", Aidan helped him get his bearings going down the narrow stairs and watched him get into the waiting taxi before waving him off. He exhaled as he saw the taxi going out of view, now he was on his own again, he would love if he went back up and Dean was waiting for him with a box of chocolates and had the bath ready and waiting with scented candles on every surface possible and rose petals floating atop of the bubbly water. Was that too much to ask for?. Instead he was returning to a empty apartment with the rubbish on the coffee table and the stench of brunt garlic bread which Russell tried to sell off as been 'well done'.

The brunette cleaned up then climbed into bed with a hot water bottle. He lay there in the  dark listening to his own thoughts, the city lights from outside shone through the blinds creating shadows on the opposite wall, the wind bounced off the window and the faint noise of alarms ringing in the distance made Aidan pull the covers right up to his chin, he was safe here and nobody could harm him, this was his cocoon but in the future he'll be sharing it with a little caterpillar. He fell asleep to the sound of the wind.

* * * *

There was blood and alot of it, Aidan's vision was blurred, he could make out the outlines of the nurses but one particular outline surprised him, it was Dean. He was shouting at Aidan but everything was muffled, Dean's eyes were full with panic, he was holding Aidan's hand so tightly, it would leave a mark.  
The nurses were crowded around him and running around the room shouting what sounded like commands at eachother.

Aidan looked back at Dean who was now crying but still had that tight grip on Aidan's hand. Suddenly the blur lifted and Aidan quickly sat up to see he was in an operating theatre. A female nurse gently nudged his shoulder, "Would you lie down please" she begged.

He obeyed but panicked, "what's going on?, why I'm here?, it's too early?, please don't hurt my baby?" he cried out as Dean wrapped him arms around his shoulder kissing the top of his head through the damp curls. He whispers in Aidan's ear, "you went into labour too early...", he held back his tears, "they are very concerned about the baby."  
Aidan screamed with pain and cursed everybody in the room. 

The room when quiet, the nurses looked at eachother then at Aidan and Dean. They didn't have to say it, Aidan knew but he couldn't react, his body was in shock, Dean's gripped loosened and he stood back from Aidan with a look of disgust on his face.

"How could you....how could you do that to my child?" he questioned.

Aidan sat up, holding his hand out to Dean, "Dean....I didn't mean to ..... I'm sorry..... Please don't leave." Dean gave him one last look then left the room not even looking back.

* * * *

Aidan bolted up into a sitting position, the cold sweat dripped down his nose, his hands were clammy, his breathing was heavy and he was shaking. He looked around the room and pinched himself just to make sure it was only a dream. 

He rubbed his belly in circular motions, " I always take care of you."

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aidan's parent I called them John and Maureen because I don't know their actually names.

3 weeks later.

Life was going great for Aidan, he was feeling fantastic and he loved the fact that he was pregnant, he also loved his craving, anything smothered in peanut butter. 

At this stage Aidan's parents knew about his pregnancy and where over from Dublin to celebrate the news with their son. Aidan was terrified about telling them but one night he decided he would tell them over skype. At first they thought it was some sort of prank but once Aidan showed them the scan , his mother screamed with joy and his father wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. They hopped on the next flight to London. Aidan never told them about Dean, he went down the one drunken night route. Aidan's father John, would rather if the father of the child  wasn't known than the father knowing the child exists and not doing anything about it.

The minute Aidan's mother Maureen, arrived in his house she was rearranging the cushions on the couch, inspecting the kitchen and running her finger along surfaces collecting the accumulated dust. John sat on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and the television remote in the other.  
Aidan adored having his parents around, he missed Ireland so when the visited, they brought a piece of Ireland with them whether it was the horrible weather or a box of Lyon's teabags. 

Now that Maureen knew he was carrying her grandchild, she is very over protective of her son. She doesn't let him carry heavy loads and makes sure he is eating for two. Aidan has to remind her that he is only three weeks gone not three months.

"Mam, I'm alright. You don't have to do that." he says as she pulls his feet onto a footrest and hands him his dinner of homemade stew with mash potatoes.

"You have to rest now Aidan, I don't want to see you stressed now that my little grandchild is growing in there." she beamed.

"Will you leave the poor fella alone?." his father muted the television.

His mother looks at his father with raised eyebrows then admits defeat and sits down inbetween her husband and son with her hands on her lap. The sound of the news being broadcasted on the television fills the room when his mother inhales and straightens her cardigan.

"You know what would be nice ,boys?."

She waits but no one replies so she continues.

"We should go out for dinner tonight. You know, just the three of us."

* * * *

They chose an Italian  restaurant called "La Cucina", it was a cozy place with candle lit tables, dimmed lights and pictures of the beautiful scenery in Italy hanging on the stone walls.

The trio were brought to their table by the open fire. Aidan pulled his chair out for his mother, he was brought up to respect women. Maureen  mouthed a thank you and swiftly took off her orange scarf ,flinging it across the empty chair beside her. His father took the menu and held it arms length from him, squinting his eyes.

"You forgot your reading glasses, didn't you?" his mother questioned.

"I left them on the counter but sure I can't think of everything and anyway I don't need them. I can read it just fine." he exclaimed, his Dublin accent standing out from the surrounding diners. 

Maureen shook her head and grabbed the menu from his father pointing to a meal.

"Now...what does that say?"

"It says..." he leaned forward.

Aidan intervened, "Look, I'll read it out for him. I don't want to thrown out of here."

"Thank you son, if only your mother had patience like yourself, the world would be a better place." he handed the menu to his son.

The night ran smoothly enough, they discussed the possibility of Aidan going home to Ireland to have the baby, Aidan didn't think that far ahead, of course he would love if the baby was born in Ireland but to be honest they're alot more opportunities for people in London than Dublin.

Aidan scoffed down garlic bread, a large pepperoni pizza and a dark chocolate cake slice with whipped cream along with half of his father's dessert. He never thought he would be able to eat that much in one night but he had a good excuse to go wild.

John paid for the meal while Aidan and Maureen walked to the car. Maureen linked her arm with Aidan's and smiled up at him.

"I'm so proud of you, doing all this all your own. But if you ever need help and I mean ever, you know where I am." she tightened her grip.

"Thanks mam. That means alot" he returned the smile.They reached the car, Aidan zapped it open, holding the passenger door open while his mother got in.

* * * * 

Aidan led his parents to his apartment, coming out of the lift he noticed a figure standing at his door with it's back to him.

"Looks like you have a guest, will we go Aidan?", John held the lift door open.

Aidan nodded, "Don't be silly, I wasn't expecting anyone important, they probably have the wrong apartment", he hoped.

As they near, the figure turned around and Aidan stopped. The figure stood there with a bag.

"Dean...?", Aidan asked just incase his eyes were playing tricks with him.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean held his hands out,"I need to talk to you..." he looked beyond Aidan, at the spectators, John and Maureen then continued, "alone.".

"Well they are staying in my apartment so we'll just have to whisper...come on mam and dad." he beckoned his parents to follow him into the apartment leaving Dean standing out in the corridor on his own.

Aidan called from the hallway, "You can come in. They don't bite.". Dean took a step forward into Aidan's territory and held out the bag in Aidan's direction.  
Aidan looked down at the bag with a confused look.

"What's this?"

"A present." Dean answered. But Aidan didn't open it, he just sighed.

"So you think buying me things will make me want to listen to the bullshit you are about to say, huh?". 

Dean was taken aback by this. Maybe that was his plan, shower Aidan with gifts then fuck off again. Since their last meeting Aidan has become smarter and doesn't give into temptation so easily anymore.

"Aidan. I just wanted to talk and I didn't want to arrive empty handed." he explained.

"We'll go into the kitchen. Mam and Dad are gone to bed so we'll have to keep the noise down."

Dean nodded then followed Aidan into the kitchen, Dean was obviously nervous, he took small steps behind Aidan and stopped at the doorway to look for permission to enter.

The silence was deafening, they stood there looking at eachother hoping somebody would start the ball rolling. Aidan couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you want Dean?, you can't do this. You walked out of my life three weeks ago, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought my child, our child, will never know who it's father is and now you just appear. You made me feel like shit, like I meant nothing to you. Just a one night stand that went wrong.Well I'm sorry to tell you but I've moved on and for once I'm happy." he pauses. He goes to talk again  but Dean cuts him off.

"I didn't move on." Dean admits looking down at his feet. 

The silence returned. Now Aidan was confused, the man that literally walked out of his life without an excuse is stood infront of him saying 'he didn't move', Aidan can't cope with the mix signals.

"What?. You're not serious. For fuck sake Dean, why do you do this to me?" he shouts but quickly remembers his sleeping parents then whispers, "You fucked off to New Zealand and left me here and..."

"I had to. I had things to sort out that couldn't have been done over the phone." Dean explains finally looking up.

"Like what?. I'm pregnant with your child and you left. Don't you know how selfish that is?"

"Like ending an relationship." Dean was now infront of Aidan looking up at him with watery eyes. He coughed and wiped his eyes with his thumb, he seemed embarrassed about his break down. He collected himself, "I had to end my relationship with Sarah. I couldn't hide it anymore. I wouldn't let her go through it.I love her, it felt like she was pulling out my guts right infront of me because I knew she wasn't prepared for it and I left her there, crying. I left her son I could live here, so I could protect my child."

Once again the silence returned. The ticking of the clock was emphasized by the silence. Dean was now leaning against the counter with his hands in his coat pockets. Aidan was stood at the sink gripping the counter,breathing unevenly.

Dean spoke, "I want you to know that this was a big surprise for me. I didn't plan on having children let alone with another man."

"oh.... so you're saying I had this planned."Aidan interjected. "And don't worry, having a baby with another man wasn't on my to-do list either. I don't want a child with someone I don't love." he lied.

"I didn't mean it like that." Dean confessed. He sighed and cursed under his breath. To be honest, Aidan wanted to hold Dean his in arms and promise him a good life and tell Dean that he loves him with all his heart but in reality he can't, he had to be strong.

"Dean. Look at me."

Dean slowly looked at the brunette. Aidan continued, "I'm sorry about Sarah, I want you to be happy and now you'll never be happy because you'll always be reminded of that mistake. I just want you to know that I'm going to be the best parent this child could have. We are both grown ups here so promise me you'll help me because I will need it." 

Dean closed the gap between the two and placed his hands on either side of Aidan's face,taking the curls off his face. He smiled then leaned in. The kiss was short, Dean broke it saying, "I promise you I'll be here and I'm sorry for walking out on you."

Aidan removed Dean's hand from his face and pushed them away stepping back, "I'm not ready for this. I think we should just stay as friends....for now."

Dean was shocked, he didn't know where to look, "Yeah....right...ehm...it's late." rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.Aidan just nodded in reply.

"I'll let myself out. Just incase you want to meet up and talk I'm staying at the Radisson Hotel." he gave one last smile then left.

"Fuck." Aidan thought to himself. Why was that so hard?, He didn't  know whether to return the kiss or play hard to get but of course he took the option that his head wanted not his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few weeks will be hectic for me as my first year in college is coming to an end in two weeks time. I'm trying to write this while doing assignments.
> 
> I also just want to thank everybody who had read this and left kudos. It means alot to me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning and there was an obvious tense atmosphere lurking in the household. John and Maureen were dancing around the subject all morning and Aidan couldn't take it any longer.

"He's just a friend, before you ask." he said as he spread the butter on his toast.

"We weren't going to ask son, it's none of our bus-"

John was cut off by Maureen who placed a hand on Aidan's wrist, drawing circles with her thumb.

"I don't mean to be nosy but it seemed as though you and your 'friend' were having problems, is everything okay?. I mean, in your current state losing friends is the last thing you need. Isn't that right John?." she looked around to her husband who just smiled and gave a quick nod. 

"When I was carrying you I went to bingo every Saturday night with the girls so I could keep up with the latest gossip. Mind you, I had to stop going when I was 8 months gone, lets just say it was a rainy night....inside the bingo hall. You played havoc with my bladder young chap." she squeezed his wrist making him wince,"Being stuck inside isn't going to do you any good. You have to get out there and don't let that little gason inside ya slow you down." 

Maureen was a typical Irish mother, always putting her family before herself and never afraid of embarrassing her son. She gave his wrist one last squeeze then went back to sipping her tea. 

Aidan placed his slice of toast on the plate, slowly swallowing whatever was in his mouth, "Thanks mam for that information." he quickly changed the subject, "So Dad, what's the plan of action for today?"

"Well I was thinking we could visit the tourist attractions like Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and so on." he had a brochure in his hand, he looked like a typical tourist, all he'd need to finish off the look would be a fanny pack and an 'I Love London' baseball cap.

Aidan automatically felt bad because he had to tell his parents that he wouldn't be able to join them because he has important business to tend to. He   
took a deep breath.

"Yeah, about that. I won't be able to go with you today."

"And why not?", Maureen quizzed.

"Because I'm meeting someone." Aidan thought 'what's the point of lying?, she's a mother, of course she can tell when her own son is lying through his teeth.'

Maureen crossed her arms over her chest, "And who would this 'somebody' be, huh?".

"Maureen, leave him alone. If he doesn't want to be seen with his parents then we can't force him." John explained whilst putting on his leather coat. Maureen turned to her husband and started to talk about Aidan as if he wasn't there.

"Well what if he's meeting up with someone he met on Faceyourfriends or whatever you call it and that person turns out to me a murderer and God knows what will happen then. He has to protect two people now, himself and our grandchild. He can't be meeting up with strangers." she was starting to get flustered.

John rolled his eyes at that statement. Aidan sighed placing his hands on his mothers shoulders, "It's called Facebook and I'm meeting up with my friend....from last night." he mumbled the last three words hoping his mother wouldn't hear them but he forgot she had better hearing than dogs, when she wants to of course.

"oh I see. Well just remember what I told you." she picked up her handbag, gave Aidan a kiss on each cheek then waved goodbye. 

The minute the door closed Aidan was in his room picking out an outfit, he wanted to look good, show Dean what he is missing but then again he is a pregnant man so maybe Dean isn't missing him in the slightest. He chose black fitted jeans, blue t-shirt that was a bit too tight around his tummy and a leather jacket to finish it off. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, placing his hand on his stomach, to people that didn't know about his condition he just looked a bit pudgy. He retrieved his phone from his pocket, found Dean in the contact list, 'to ring him or message him?', Aidan thought. On second thoughts why should there be an option, of course he can't ring him to tell him he is coming to his hotel, that would look desperate and needy and he is not desperate.

"I'm coming over at around noon. Would you be available?", he pressed the send button, no going back now. While he waited he cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed and changed his parents duvet cover. Once he had done all that there was still no reply, he was starting to doubt himself, did he send it to the wrong number?, did he send it at all?.

He double checked his phone, it read, 'message sent: Dean @ 11:17'. So he did send it, is Dean ignoring him after Dean was the person who invited him. He decided to takes matters into his own hand and just go to the hotel and arrive at his door, maybe catch him in the act with another person. Why was he becoming paranoid?, he tells himself 'I don't love this man' everyday but still he's acting like a school girl who likes to know everything her crush is doing. 

* * * *

The lobby was plastered with marble. Aidan felt out of place, he was dressed in jeans while everyone else had a suit and tie  
attire. He spotted an empty chair by the harp in the corner of the lobby, 'that will do' he thought. 

He sat there and observed the on goings at reception, men with suits comparing their holidays, Monte Carlo or Dubai, women wearing pencil skirts and stilettos sauntered into the lift not waiting for the bag carrier boy.

This wasn't Aidan's environment, he didn't think Dean was like this either. To try and blend in he picked by the newspaper 'The Times.' but if anything it made him stand out more. He waited long enough and still no reply so he walked to the reception where a young red haired women was. He coughed to get her attention, she looked up and Aidan gave her a cheesy grin.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could give me a room number?"

"I'm sorry but that's against hotel policy. I wish I could do more." why was she apologizing for something she knows is right. She went back to typing on the computer. But Aidan was not going to admit defeat so he tried a different route.

"Ok, to tell you the truth." she stopped typing,"My partner is here and I wanted to surprise him because he hasn't seen me in four months. I just thought I could go up, say hello then come back down." he flashed a smile and hoped for the best.

She looked at him contemplating, "Just this once, but be quick. What's his name?"

Aidan knew for a fact that Dean never uses his real name in hotels, he's not into all that papparazzi and deranged fans waiting outside stuff. He would rather walk down the street like any other person.

"His name is Malachi Whitaker." she typed his name into her computer. 

"And your name sir, just for precaution."

Aidan was put on the spot, should he give his real name or fake. "ehm my name is Cyrus Walker.". She looked at him with raised eyebrows, so he thought he would explain, "My father was American and my mother was Irish, I know my accent doesn't match my name but..." he didn't feel the need to finish.

She smiled, "Mr.Walker, you are going to room 144. That's up the stairs and to the right and if we hear any complaints about you will we remove you from the building." Her face changed to a cold stare.

* * * *

He made it to 144 no thanks to the map, he couldn't make heads or tails from it. He gave the door one firm knock and stepped back.  
He heard voices coming from inside. The door opened and Dean poked his head out and looked at Aidan in shock.

"Aidan. What are you doing here?". He looked up and down the corridor as if Aidan had escaped from prison and had the FBI after him and he was asking Dean to hide him.

"I text you to tell you I was coming but you didn't reply." he was whispering but really he wanted to shout at the man infront of him.

"What?. Shit, I haven't looked at my phone since last night." He opened the door wider so Aidan could walk in. Dean was only out the shower, his skin still wet with a white towel wrapped around his hips. Aidan blushed at the sight of Dean but tried to hide it by standing at the window with his back to Dean. The other voices in the room belonged to the news reporter on the flat screen television.

"Sorry about the mess. Make yourself at home I'm just going to..." he pointed to the suitcase on the floor then the bathroom, "...get dressed.", he smiled turning on his heels.

Aidan saw this as an opportunity to rummage around the room, see if there was any evidence of another person being here, Dean's clothes were scattered across the room, his laptop was charging over by the bed, his kingsize bed was unmade but as Aidan continued his search he came across an empty bottle of champagne still in the ice bucket. Could this mean he had company last night?, Aidan didn't want to imagine Dean being with another person.He placed the bottle down and made his way to the laptop but just as he was about to open the laptop, Dean walked out fully dressed stopping mid way to question Aidan, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing?"

Aidan forgot how to speak properly, "ehm...I..I.was going to...to..check my emails.".That had to be the worst excuse he has every come up with.

"Well I'm here now so no need for that." he gestured Aidan to take a chair beside him at the table. Aidan sat down with his head down like a child who was being punished for pulling their siblings hair.

Dean started,"First, I want to say I'm sorry for last night. I should have never done it. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Apology accepted.",Aidan mumbled fumbling with his jacket zip.

"Thanks. I need to talk to you about the future.", as Dean spoke Aidan thought 'Why was he talking like this, like he was talking to a stranger?'.

"Aidan, in a few months time your stomach will be big and we won't be able to hide it forever."

"So what are you saying, I become a recluse, a freak locked away from the public eye because I won't do that. I'm happy with myself." Aidan was now looking at Dean.

The blonde inched his chair towards Aidan, "I don't want you to do that either, I just want you to be safe.", he placed a hand on Aidan's knee causing Aidan to pull away.

"I mean what's going to happen to out careers when the public find out. I need to provide for you and if my career dies then I won't be able to give you what you want."

"I don't care if this effects my career and either should you. You should be happy that you are going to have a child. Fuck the public Dean, if they don't like it then that's their own opinion.", there was alot more he needed to say but if he said it all he would be there until next year.

"I am happy, believe me. But someday we will have to tell someone other than our family and friends and what about 'Desolation of Smaug', you won't be able to film that in your state?." Now Dean was acting like Aidan's mother.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But right now I'm focusing on my child and that's all.", Aidan automatically placed his hands on his tummy. 

Again, Dean moved closer this time to cover Aidan's hand with his own.

"Aidan I want you to know that I really care about you and yes, I've been a dickhead in the past but I'm not anymore, I promise." he said as he massaged Aidan's hand with his thumb.

No, Aidan had to be strong and don't give in but sitting infront of him is the man he loves, the man he's having a child with. 

They sat like that for a minute, they didn't have to speak when suddenly Aidan got up from his chair leaving a confused Dean looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked getting up and straightening his shirt.

"This was wrong. I should have never came over. Maybe we should keep our distance." Aidan was now pacing at the window. 

"But I thought we could bond, you know, start again. Aidan, I never meant to hurt you. If I could turn back time I would never have done that to you. I was drunk and-"

"So you regret it.", Aidan's pacing stopped.

"What?, No I don't regret it but you have to admit Aidan it wasn't that romantic for a first time, was it?"

Tears started to form in Aidan's eyes but he tried his best to hold them back, "I loved you Dean. I always thought I would never be good enough for you. That night, I really fell for you even in your drunken manner. I was an idiot to believe that  maybe you did really love me but didn't have to courage to tell me  when you were sober. But you know what the problem is now?, I still fucking love you. But I know you'll ever think the same way. You're staying for the baby not for me." his Dublin accent was strong. He felt like a fool declaring his love for man after he was the one who dismissed the kiss the night before.

Dean sat at the bottom of the bed with his head in his hands.  
"Why do you make this so much harder for me?."

Aidan wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "Make what harder?. I just told you I loved you and you sit there blaming me."

Dean lifted his head and stretched his neck until he was looking up at the ceiling, he let out a long sigh.

"I was going to tell you earlier but we went off track. Aidan, I have to go back to New Zealand for the next two months or so." 

"Why are you telling me this, you're an adult. I can't stop you.". Inside Aidan wanted to stop him leaving, he wanted to grab the man in his arms and never let him leave but like he said, Dean is a adult, he can make up his own decision. 

"I don't want to go but I have to. Maybe you could come with me?.". 

"If only it was that easy. I'm not like you, drop everything and leave and anyway weren't you the one talking about providing."

"Exactly, that's why I want you to come with me. So we can be near eachother. I have two bedrooms in my house so you can have your own. Please, I want to be a part of my child's life."

Dean never begged, he never spoke in such a desperate tone. For some reason, Aidan felt awkward, he didn't know whether to just walk out like Dean did or face it like a man. Suddenly a high pitched ring tone pierced their ears. It was Aidan's phone, he took it out from his pocket and mouthed a 'we'll talk later' to Dean before answering.

"Hey Mam.....yeah I'll be home in less than twenty minutes...okay see you later." and with that the call was terminated. Dean slowly stood.

"The key got stuck in the lock. I better go.", Aidan walked by Dean then stopped and turned around, "I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything."

Dean smiled then nodded in agreement, "That's fine.".

Aidan smiled back then made his exit, walking through the corridor Aidan thought about life in New Zealand with Dean, would it bring them closer or tear them apart?. By the time he got to the front entrance he made up his mind. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter the song "Learn to Love Again" by Lawson was stuck in my head so maybe that's why Aidan got all soppy.
> 
> And the word "gason" is Irish slang for a little boy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler.

That night Aidan lay in bed, his mind was restless, he kept thinking about the future that he wanted and the future that will probably happen. He tossed and turned but his mind wouldn't let him sleep, it was torturing him. The sleepless night dragged on until the ringing of his alarm brought Aidan back to reality. He groaned against the pillow before twisting to face the ceiling. 

The curtains were drawn and there was a cup of tea with slices of buttered toast on the bedside table. His mother must have been in. He smiled to himself, he loved the little things his mother did for him. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned over to retrieve his breakfast. He balanced the plate on his stomach, he imagined what his mornings will be like when the child is here, will the child be crying for attention?, will he have to make deals with a 'certain person' debating who goes to the child this time?. 

He could hear the faint noise of his parentings chattering in the kitchen with an occasional laugh from his father. Aidan hoped that he would have a relationship like his parents have but right now that wish is highly unlikely.   
He downed the last bit of tea and finished off the toast, now he had to face the cruel world he lives in. He wiped the crumbs off the bedsheets, he can't stand the feeling of irritating crumbs against his skin. 

He walked over to the full length mirror, rubbed his tummy and put on his blue robe fastening it with a big knot. He ran his hands through his curly hair which was his way of combing it.

He walked into the kitchen to find his dad reading the paper while his mother scrubbed the counters humming to herself. This scene reminded Aidan of home in Ireland, he didn't want to disturb them so he stood at the door until his father looked up.

"Ah Good Morning." he smiled his head popping up from behind the paper.

Maureen stopped humming and turned, "Did you like your breakfast?. I went in and your head was faced down in the pillow so I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks mam. I had a bad night."

His mothers face changed to a frown, "Are you ok?, Were you sick?, Is the baby ok?."

"Yes the baby is fine. I mean, I had alot on my mind." 

His mother sat down at the table taking off her cleaning gloves. Now Aidan knew the questions were going to be thrown at him from all angles.

"Do you want to talk about it?." 

"No. I'll be grand." he faked a smile then started to fill the kettle up with water. Nobody was talking, the silence was deafening so Aidan blurted out, "It's just.." but stopped. John and Maureen were all ears.

"What is it pet?" his doting mother beckoned him to sit down beside her. Slowly he walked over and sat down playing with his robes sleeve.

He sighed then continued, "I was going to tell you over a fancy dinner but...", he looked to his parents. "I'll be going to New Zealand on Saturday and I don't know when I'll be back."

Maureen knitted her eyebrows then looked at John, "Surely you're not going to film The Hobbit and you carrying a child?".

"Mam I will have to. Peter can't just kill my character off too early because of me." he was surprised that his mother was telling him not to film the rest of The Hobbit sequel. "And anyway, you were the one that told me to carry on until I physical can't." he expressed.

"But darling, I was talking about going to bingo not running around  doing stunts. You could put the baby at harm." she was genuinely concerned but Aidan was having none of it. 

"And just to let you know I'm going so I can relax, you know get out of London before I start to film and none of my castmates know except Dean so I want to keep things normal." 

"But Aidan, your mother doesn't want you getting hurt, that's all." his father folded up the newspaper.

"Well I'm not a child anymore. I'm twenty fucking nine and it's about time you back off.I'm having this child not you." 

His parents froze, not daring to move. Aidan surprised himself with the sudden outburst of emotions, maybe it was the hormones acting up. Maureen pursed her lips, "You should have told us to 'back off' then?." she questioned, emphasizing the 'back off'.

When Aidan was still a teenager in Clondalkin and he would arrive home at 6 in the morning following a night out with the lads, his mother would pounce on him, interrogating him which would have resulted in Aidan storming out of the room shouting 'it's so unfair!'. While this war was happening John would just sit there keeping his mouth shut, he never took sides.

But back to the present, Maureen was now standing infront of her son with her hands on her hips,tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"And this isn't hurting my feelings?. My own son asking his parents to 'back off' when all we are trying to do is keep him safe." 

"That's exactly it Mam. You have  me wrapped up in cotton wool all the time. I'm going to be a dad and how am I going to defend for my child when you won't let me defend for myself.", Aidan felt terrible after his rant, his mother looked like she was going to break down.

"I think it's time we were on our way Maureen.", John changed the subject, he was good for changing the subject. Aidan sighed and dug his hands into the robes pockets and mumbled a 'sorry' to his parents as they left the kitchen to pack their suitcases. 

The goodbyes were awkward, Maureen gave Aidan a kiss on his cheek, just one not her normal goodbye which would consist of a body crushing hug and wet kisses that would leave her lipstick all over ones face. John was going for a handshake but gave in, giving his son a long hug ending with a pat on the back, "Now you be careful in New Zealand and please keep in touch with us."

Aidan smiled, "Will do.". His mother was waiting for John outside the apartment with her arms crossed, Aidan didn't want it to be this way. He wanted his mother to be proud of him but at the moment it didn't seem like he was proud of him and if she was she was hiding it very well. 

And with that, they were gone, back to Dublin to carry on worrying about Aidan. 

* * * * 

Day of Departure.

Aidan walked through the terminal, his hands gripping the bar of the trolley, he was nervous but he tried to conceal it with smiling but when he spotted Dean at the check in desk with his ticket in his hand wearing dark denim jeans and a worn grey t-shirt, Aidan had to admit that Dean did look handsome.

Aidan approached him at snails pace contemplating on turning around but that Dean catches him, "Hey. I was starting to worry."

"Well I'm here now." Aidan handed his ticket to the lady.  
Dean raised his eyebrows, Aidan didn't mean to snap at Dean, "Look, I'm sorry Dean." 

Dean helped him take the bags off the trolley, "It's ok. I know you would rather be at home right now.". Dean looked at Aidan from under his brow. Why does he make Aidan suffer like this, he knows that face is a killer.

After they checked in, they walked side by side to the departure lounge in a comfortable silence only talking  
when they had to like when a fan runs up to them begging for photographs and autographs. As much as they adored their fans, Aidan just wanted to get on the plane and leave this country and begin filming again because he missed it and it will take his mind off his pregnancy.

Finally they made it to the sitting area, the seats were limited so Dean let Aidan take the seat. Dean rubbed his hands together, "Would you like tea or coffee or maybe something to eat?".

"I'm grand but thanks for the offer." looking up at the blonde. But Dean wasn't satisfied with that answer, "Are you sure?, I mean now you have-".

"Eat for two, I know but honestly I'm not hunger in the slightest." the brunette reassured him.

Their flight number was called over the intercom and it was time to leave, Dean pushed himself up off the ground,brushing down his trousers, "Let's go. Do you need a hand getting up?", he offered Aidan his hand but Aidan slapped it away, "I'm only four and a half weeks gone not four months." 

Now he had to endure twenty four hours sitting in a confined place with a man who is treating him like a heavily pregnant woman who is about to burst. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I'm just finished my first year in college and I'm attending training sessions for my job so it's been busy but I really want to get back into this story. Again, thanks for waiting :)


	8. Chapter 8

10 weeks

Aidan has settled into his new life in New Zealand, the filming as commenced and everything is back to the way it was before he got pregnant and was on his way to becoming a successful actor. Still nobody knew about his pregnancy expect for Dean of course, he didn't want to tell them because he feared they would treat him differently and that they would mollycoddle him. 

After a day of shooting Aidan retired to his trailer feeling exhausted, just as he was about to change into looser fitting clothing there came a knock on the door. Aidan sighed and proceeded to pull his skinny jeans back on, the knock came again, "Yeah yeah I'm coming." he huffed. He opened the door to find Dean waiting holding  a plastic container, "Can I come in?", Aidan stepped back to let the blonde in, Dean took that as a yes.

Dean placed the container on the kitchen counter and began to take off his jacket. "Slow down mate, you're only in the door and you already want to bed me!" Aidan teased putting on the kettle but Dean didn't see it as a joke so now there was an awkward atmosphere, "It was a joke Dean. I'm only messing." the brunette explained.

Dean nodded, "Yeah I knew that." but Aidan didn't believe him. Dean folded the jacket and placed it across the back of the couch, Aidan was standing at the kettle with two mugs ready and waiting for the tea. The container was still on the counter top unopened, "So what's in that?", Aidan asked pointing towards the container.

Dean took his hands out of his trouser pockets and stepped over to the container and peeled back the lid revealing a meal of vegetable stir fry on top of noodles, "I made too much so I thought you might be hungry, it's still hot or you can eat it tomorrow or throw-".

"Thank you. You didn't have to." Aidan smiled which made Dean smile and his cheeks reddened.  
Since that day in the hotel room where Dean promised that he would take care of Aidan, he has kept his promise. He's a changed man now, he wants to be a part of the child's life.

Aidan ate the dinner while it was still hot, Dean sat the opposite side of the table drinking the tea watching Aidan eat. It might sound weird but Aidan found it relaxing and he felt safe in Dean's presence, every once and awhile they would make small talk about the weather and filming. Dean sipped from the mug then looked at the brunette until he looked up, "what?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we should tell the lads about..." Dean didn't have to finish the statement. Aidan nearly choked on the noodles, "Sorry?" he spluttered.

"I just think it would be wise because it could affect your performance in the future and I don't want to see you suffering." Dean placed his elbows on the table.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to tell them yet because as far as they know I have just put on a bit of weight and I want to keep it that way until it's clear as day that I'm ....pregnant." he was starting to play with the food.

"But you'll keep growing.."

"Thanks for the stating the obvious Sherlock." he said as he moved the food around with the fork. "And what if I did tell them and it got out to the public?. I would be known for being a freak not an actor, I'd have magazine and tv shows ringing me up looking to ridicule me.", Aidan's eyes were stinging from the tears he was trying to hold back.

"They wouldn't do that Aid, they are our friends. I wouldn't let them and if one of them bad mouths you they'll have me to deal with. "

That made Aidan's heart melt, the fact that Dean is starting act like a father and willing to start a war just to protect Aidan and the child.

* * * *

The next morning, Aidan found himself throwing up into the toilet, his body was shaking as he leaned against wall, he stayed in the bathroom for atleast an hour when his alarm rang informing him it was 6 a.m.. He groaned and pushed himself up from the floor.

He passed on breakfast because the food would only be down when it would be coming back up. He made his way to the make-up trailer but on the way he bumped into Adam.

"Hi Aidan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because you are as white as snow and you have bags under your eyes." Adam opened the door to the make-up trailer holding it open for Aidan to go in first.

As Aidan climbed the steps, "That's what make-up is for.". That made Adam chuckle following Aidan inside.

* * * *

It was the night of Adams birthday and the gang decided to head out for a meal to a fancy restaurant that is well known for its high prices but Adam was worth every penney to the gang.

They met up outside the restaurant at 8 p.m., Aidan was the last to arrive.

"Paddy last as usual." James shouted from where they stood outside. Aidan just smiled in response, "I'm here now so lets celebrate.". The group sauntered inside leaving Aidan and Dean outside, "You alright?" Dean questioned holding Aidan's arm.

"Yeah I'm fine." 

The grip loosened and Dean nodded. But as Aidan was going to walk away Dean caught Aidan's hand and held it slowing rubbing his thumb on Aidan's palm. 

The night was going brilliantly until James suggested that they should go to the nearest pub for a few drinks. Adam liked the idea so of course everybody agreed and went along.   
   
They came across an Irish pub called "O'Hares Tavern.". It was a stereotypical Irish pub, the Irish flag was plastered everywhere with the odd Dublin jersey hung on the wall. The jukebox only had Irish music ranging from The Dubliners and   
U2.

"This is the spot." James stood with outstretched arms looking up at the sign. Stephen rolled his eyes.

Once they were inside, Mark bought the first round. "What you having Turner. Guinness?"

Aidan knew this was going to happen. Now he has to make up an excuse as to why he can't drink alcohol. Dean looked at Aidan from where he was sitting across the way, waiting for Aidan to respond. "I'm grand actually. I'll just have a coke."

But Mark was having none of it, "Come on man. It's Adams birthday and we're out to celebrate. You can't party without a bit of beer. I'll get you a lager." and with that he was gone to order the drinks.

Aidan sighed, in the corner of his eye he saw Adam looking at him but he tried to ignore it.

Mark arrived back with a tray full of glasses, he passed them out and when he came to Aidan he place the drink infront of Aidan and smacked him on his back causing Aidan to jump, "Drink up Turner."

Four rounds later and Aidan still hadn't touched his drinks, he felt like a spoil sport sitting in the corner nibbling on the peanuts and sober as a priest. Everyone else were in a jolly state and seemed to be having great fun including Dean. Aidan was jealous , how come Dean can drink and have a good time while Aidan has to torture himself?, Dean is the reason Aidan has to be a dry shite.

Again, Adam was looking at Aidan with worried eyes. Aidan subconsciously pulled on the t-shirt hem to hide the growing bump. Now he was becoming paranoid, did Adam know?, do they all know and are just waiting for Aidan to confirm it?, did Dean tell them?. These questions plagued his mind.

The ended the night singing 'happy birthday' to Adam and taking a group photo.

They congregated outside the pub engaging in small talk, Aidan stood at the kerb to get a taxi hoping nobody would notice him going but unfortunately his wish wasn't granted.

"Aid. Where do you think you are going?", Stephen shouted from the group.

Just as the taxi pulled up Aidan turned around, "I've an early start in the morning.". He waved goodbye then sat into the taxi.

"Everything all right with Aidan?", Adam asked Dean as they walked down the street at the back of the group.

"What do you mean?. There's nothing wrong.", he sounded offended. At this point Dean was tipsy and when he got drunk his fighting spirit came to life. 

"He's acting strange. I mean, he's not himself." 

"He's fine. Maybe he's homesick?". Dean questioned himself before answering, "No he can't be.". Adam was fighting a losing battle with a drunk Dean, he was genuinely concerned about Aidan and he knew that Dean spends the most time with him. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it." Dean grabbed Adam in a playful headlock, Adam struggled to be released.

* * * * 

Aidan woke to the sound of something hitting the trailer window, he ignored the first three hits but then curiosity got the better of him. He crawled out of the bed, slipping on his hoodie as he walked, he caught a glimpse of the clock on the far wall, it was nearly half four. He groaned in frustration because he should be asleep now dreaming of a good future but instead he's investigating.

The bang came again, Aidan pulled on the string to hoist the blinds up on the window. He didn't know whether to laugh or shout at Dean throwing pebbles at his window like a love sick teenager. He opened the window a jar, "What do you want Dean?". 

"To come in. I lost my keys." Dean whispered looking around to check if anyone was looking.

"Fuck sake Dean.", he sighed contemplating on what to do, let him in or keep him out let him learn his lesson the hard way. His heart ruled his head. "Just give me a second."

Dean smiled and picked up his jacket from the ground nearly tripping over his feet. 

Aidan opened the door to see Dean leaning on the step railing with a big grin on his face. So Aidan came to a conclusion, Dean was drunk. 

Dean stumbled into the trailer bracing himself against the counter. Dean was an annoying drunk especially when the other person was sober and in this case Aidan was very sober. 

Dean stared at Aidan's bump, it made the brunette feel uncomfortable, "Dean. Stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean questioned but he kept sniggering to himself like a child who knew a big secret.

"Looking at me with those eyes." Aidan wrapped his arms around himself to cover his tummy feeling too exposed.

"What?!.Can I not look at my baby." the words came out slurred due to the alcohol. Aidan rolled his eyes in annoyance placing his hands on his hips, he felt like a father punishing his son.

"I take it you'll want to sleep here tonight." Aidan asked but he already knew the answer,Dean nodded in response.

"Ok I'll get a pillow and blanket for you. You'll have to sleep on the couch." gesturing towards the couch.

"Can I not sleep in your bed?", this time his words were not slurred they were clear as day. Dean must have known he crossed the line because he was trying to explain his question, " I mean just to sleep.". 

They lay in the bed not daring to face eachother every once and awhile Aidan would turn but would be faced with Deans back. Aidan would love to just wrap his arms around Dean and hold him forever but he knows that won't be happening any time soon. Who is he kidding, Aidan is trying to act like he doesn't care for this man when in reality this man is Aidan's soulmate even if Dean doesn't know about it. Aidan wants the child to live in a world with two parents that care for and love eachother, hopefully this wish will come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to thank you for reading this.
> 
> I wanted to post this before tomorrow because I'm going to Dublin to a casting call for extras for the TV Series 'Vikings'. Please wish me luck :) I went to the casting call last year but unfortunately my dream didn't happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Aidan woke at the sound of Dean in the kitchenette, he smiled to himself cradling his stomach, has his dream become a reality?. His thoughts were interrupted by Dean entering the bedroom with a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, "Good morning. Hope I didn't snore lastnight." he said placing the cup and bowl on the side table.

Aidan pushed himself up into a sitting position, back against the headboard, "Thanks for this and thankfully there was no snoring because if there was you wouldn't be in my trailer this morning." he laughed holding the cup to his chest, Dean laughed rubbing the back of his neck. This was the perfect scenario for Aidan, the man he loves bringing him breakfast, they are having a child together,the sun was shining and they have three days off from shooting what more could he ask for. 

He ate his breakfast on his own while Dean vacuumed the trailer singing 'Rockstar' by Nickelback. Dean didn't have a note in his head but that didn't stop him singing like he performing at Wembley Stadium. The trailer didn't take much cleaning since Aidan always keeps it in great condition but it was nice not having to clean it for one day. Every few minutes Dean would poke his head in the door to see if Aidan needed anything, Aidan felt like a princess he was being spoilt. 

By eleven o'clock Dean had the trailer good as new and Aidan was showered and dressed ready for a day of being lazy. Aidan was reading the newspaper at the table when Dean came of the bathroom drying his hands with a towel,"Aidan. Can I ask you a question?".

Aidan hummed in response continuing to read an article about 'the life of an Irish person living down under'. The blonde was twisting the towel in his hands like he was nervous,"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but your calendar caught my eye..". Aidan looked up because he knew what Dean was going to ask.

"And it says you have a check-up tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me?".

Aidan hung his head in defeat, he thought he could do this alone and not tell anyone but he was caught by the man who should be at all the scans, his mouth was dry, "Because I didn't think you'd want to come to them.".

Dean raised his eyebrows, "wait a minute, you said 'them'. So this isn't your first?". He exhaled heavily dropping the towel and letting his head fall back, "Christ Aidan. Why didn't you tell me?. How many did I miss?." he didn't mean to pounce on Aidan like that but he's just after finding out that he missed his childs' checkups. 

Aidan recoiled into the couch, "Because....I thought you seeing the evidence would result in you running. I wanted to tell you but you were busy on the date and anyway, you only missed one. I couldn't even make out the embryo.". Aidan dared to look at the other man who was standing at the counter looking out the small rectangle window at the sink, "I have a photo of the scan but I was only five weeks gone so...", Aidan walked behind Dean with caution incase Dean had an outburst. After minutes of rummaging in his bedroom he found the scan photo lodged in a book.

He found Dean sitting at the table waiting for him to return, "Here it is...", the brunette handed it to Dean at arms length . Dean took it and stared at it, "That black sac thingy is our baby." Aidan explained pointing to the sac in the scan.

"That's our baby?", Dean asked his eyes staying on the photo.

"Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow I'll hopefully be able to see the child." Aidan took his seat across from Dean, "I want you to come with me.".

Dean looked up and swallowed, "I'd love to.", his eyes trailed back to the photo.

* * * * 

The waiting room was full, mothers with newborns trying to comfort the child while the father reads a magazine, expecting parents looking anxious and looking at the wailing baby with panic in their eyes. Aidan was sitting reading a tv guide two weeks out of date while Dean sat beside him tapping his foot on the ground and biting his nails, if he bites any more he'll have stumps as fingers. Aidan noticed how fidgety Dean was, he placed his hand on the blondes thigh which caused some people to look at them like they just had sex right there.

"It's going to be alright, I promise." he gently squeezed the thigh.

"Mr.Turner, Dr. Lewis will see you now." the receptionist called from her desk.

Aidan gave Dean a reassuring look than led the way to the doctors office. Aidan knocked on the door before entering to reveal a woman standing at the bed preparing the ultrasound. 

"Hello Mr.Turner. How are you feeling?" she asked taking his hand in a firm shake, "and this must be the other half."meaning Dean.

"I'm the other half of this baby but not his other half." sometimes Dean doesn't think before he speaks. Dr.Lewis just nodded then continued, "Ok Aidan, you can pop on to the bed and take your jumper off. You know you are my second experience with a 'carrier'. I had a man last year and his pregnancy was a success." she was now sitting on a stool prepping Aidan's stomach with gel. Dean decided to stand at the bottom of the bed with his arms crossed, to stop him from biting his nails.

As she drags the probe across Aidan's abdomen she chats, "You're 10 weeks gone, yes?. Hopefully we'll be able to see your little miracle", the probe stops and the doctor smiles looking at the screen, " and there it is."she points to image of the screen. Aidan stares at the screen with a cheesy plastered on his face, Dean steps closer to the screen with his mouth opened in shock, "It's amazing." he whispers.

"At this stage the front of the skull is already starting to harden from cartilage to bone but it will still be flexible enough to accommodate the baby’s growing brain." she explained drawing a circle with her finger around the baby's head. Dean was now standing beside Aidan with his hand resting on Aidan's shoulder. 

"The baby's heartbeat is healthy. Overall I delighted with the development Aidan. I'll take a few screenshots for you.Any questions?".

"When you said the other man's pregnancy was a success, did you mean just the childbirth or the childbirth and the child's health?" Dean asked surprisingly to Aidan.

"Both. Any pregnancy whether it's female or make holds risks but we take one day at a time .Aidan's body might be weaker than my other patient but we won't know until closer to the due date. At the moment everything is fine." she wiped off the gel and throw the tissue into the bin behind her, "You can pop your jumper on."

Aidan sat up and put on his jumper, Dean looked calmer than he was entering the clinic. 

"Ok, you can collect your photos at reception and she'll book you into for another scan in ten weeks." Dr.Lewis held the door open for them, as they walked out she caught Aidan's arm, "if you have anymore questions to ask you know where I am."Aidan replied with a simple "Thanks."

* * * * 

"You had a busy day Sandra .", Aimee the receptionist said behind the computer screen.

The doctor stretched, "I had eight couples today. Please tell me that is all.". Aimee scrolled through the appointment and smiled up at the yawning doctor, "That's you for today. Dr. Cassidy is going to be the busy one from now on.".

"Great, I wish I could go home but that paper work isn't going to do itself." Sandra picked up the folder marked 'Couples files'.

Just as she was about to walk out Aimee called her, "Sandra, you know that last couple you dealt with?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Sandra was too tired for her games, all she wanted to do was process the files then go home to rest before another long day tomorrow, "Yes?"

"You know who they were, right?"

"Mr.Turner and...I never actually asked for his partners name. Why?" 

"That was Aidan Turner and Dean O'Gorman. You know, the guys from 'The Hobbit'?." Aimee was now standing with her hands on each hip.

"Oh my God. I knew I recognized their faces." Sandra was in shock. This was big news, this was two big secrets, one that Aidan and Dean had sex and two Aidan is a carrier and is pregnant. This was too much information for Sandra, how could she keep this one a secret, think of the money she could get for telling magazines. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is but I'm currently catching up on Sons of Anarchy episodes (It's so addictive.) and in regards for the Vikings, I think I'll have to keep dreaming but my sister got a call back for an audition from the stunts department so hopefully she'll get the part as she is an superb stuntwoman


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, the weather here in Ireland has been unbelievable and I hate to admit but I've hit a brick wall with this story but I'm trying my best to carry on.

12 weeks.

Over the past two weeks the bond between the two of them had improved, now Dean stays at Aidan's trailer every second night   just to be closer to his child and of course Aidan because even if he never said it Aidan knew that they had feelings for eachother, on the nights he stayed they would chat,watch DVDs and talk about the future. So Dean did want to be in the future plans.

On one particular night Aidan was lounging on the couch in his trailer flicking through magazines humming in contempt when suddenly he felt sick, it felt like his stomach was coming up his throat and his mouth was dry. Staring back at him from the magazine was an article titled 'Love is in the air and a bun in the oven.' with a photo of Aidan and Dean at the premiere.

People knew. 'How?' was the question that was on Aidan's mind. He scanned over the article , the only words that stood out were 'gay', 'carrier', 'career over'. He ripped the page from the magazine and flung it towards the bin along with the page, like that's going to make it go away ,throwing it in the bin. His secret is out which means his cast mates probably know, they are going to think he is some sort of freak and out him from the project because he would be a liability, bring the wrong kind of attention to the film. Does Dean know about this?, well there was only one way to find out.

Aidan tapped in Deans' number and waited and waited and just when he was about to hang up he heard Deans' groggy voice.

"Hey Aid, what's up?", Dean yawned down the phone.

When Aidan didn't answer Dean asked again, "Aidan. What's wrong?".

"I need to see you....now."

Aidan could hear the ruffling of bed sheets.

"Ok. Give me five minutes." and with that Dean hung up.

True to his word, Dean arrived five minutes later with a look of panic on his face. He joined Aidan on the couch placing his hand on Aidans' thigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked subconsciously moving his hand up and down the thigh. 

Aidan swallowed the lump in his throat, "You obviously haven't seen the magazines.". There was a hint of anger in his voice but only because his career could be in jeopardy. Dean shook his head and mumbled a 'no'. Aidan stood up leaving Dean sitting on his own with his own thoughts.

"They know." the brunette said both hands on the counter looking out the small window, "Everybody knows about this Dean.", now he was subconsciously cradling his stomach. 

"What?.....shit." punctuating the 'shit'. Aidan wasn't expecting that as a response he hoped Dean could comfort him. Suddenly Dean stood up causing Aidan to recoil, "This can't happen Aidan. I mean, not now.". He was now pacing infront of Aidan with his hands on his hips not looking at Aidan but staring at the ground.

Aidan plucked up his courage to give an input, "and you think I want this. You were the one that told me to tell people?." 

Dean stopped and looked at the brunette for the first time since this news, "and by people I meant the gang and only the gang.". 

"I didn't even tell them. I was waiting for the right moment. Believe me I didn't want it to come out like this."

Aidan thought Dean was starting to except that he was going to be a father but this outburst has changed his mind. Why is Dean acting like this is affecting more?, Aidan is the one that will have walk around with his protruding belly knowing that everybody knows. Dean can just carry on like nothing has happened. 

Dean let out a heavy sigh, "You don't understand Aidan. It's out now so I'll have to tell my family. They don't know that I'm..."

"that your gay.", Aidan finished the sentence for him. Dean just looked at 'secret gay partner' and nodded. All Aidan wanted to do was hold Dean in his arms and tell him they will run off together and be a family but his mind was telling him to do the opposite. "Why don't grow a pair and start acting like a responsible man?. You're the one who got us in this fucking predicament.".

"How many times have I told you that I'm sorry?. You didn't have to keep it." he roared. Aidan would be surprised if no one came to his trailer to see if everything is alright but right now Aidans' eyes were starting to water, he couldn't believe what he just heard, the father of his child just insinuated that he could have got the baby aborted. 

There was a pregnant silence. Dean ran his hands through his hair with frustration, "Look, I'm sorry I should have never have said that." he stepped towards Aidan but the brunette lifted his hands up.

"Get out." first he whispered but Dean didn't budge so Aidan tried again, "GET OUT.".

Dean flinched in shock but quickly grabbed his belongings and left the trailer. Aidans' plans of having a happy future were falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
Aidan picked up a plate and threw it at the opposite wall in anger. 

That night they slept in their own beds staring at the ceiling not able to sleep with their thoughts playing tricks on them. Dean obviously didn't mean to say what he said, it was a spur of the moment thing, he crushed Aidan's heart with one sentence. Should he call him now or sit him down tomorrow during a break to talk?. 

Aidan on the other hand didn't want to talk to Dean, he was furious with him. How was he suppose to act like brothers on screen when off screen there is a chance Aidan will murder Dean.

 

 


End file.
